Delayed gastric emptying is known to occur in patients undergoing vagotomy, anterectomy and Roux-en-y gastrojejunostomy. Previous studies have implicated abnormal GI peptide and hormone release causing abnormal motility and this study aims to correlate abnormal GI motility with abnormal GI peptide release.